1. Field
The present disclosure relates to organic light-emitting display apparatuses and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A method of manufacturing a flat display apparatus, such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus or a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, is performed on a substrate on which a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and patterns including wirings for connecting the TFT and the capacitor are formed.
Generally, with regard to substrates of organic light-emitting display apparatuses, in order to form a fine pattern including a TFT and the like, the fine pattern is transferred on the substrate by using a mask on which a fine pattern is formed. As such, when an opening portion is formed in a pixel electrode while the pattern is transferred by using the mask, the pixel electrode may be damaged due to penetration of an etching solution.
In addition, in order to increase the color reproducibility of a flat display apparatus, it a pixel electrode including a plurality of layers is typically formed in order to increase the optical efficiency of the pixel electrode.